


C'est Un Rendez-Vous? (It's A Date?)

by colonel_ass (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Getting to Know Each Other, Han Jisung | Han-centric, M/M, Sweet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/colonel_ass
Summary: dans lequel Jisung a été encore debout mais cette fois au moins il s’est fait un ami





	C'est Un Rendez-Vous? (It's A Date?)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's a Date?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148939) by [excuseyoupeasant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/excuseyoupeasant/pseuds/excuseyoupeasant). 



Jisung soupirait, tapant les doigts rythmés contre le bois de la table, regardant la boisson encore pleine devant lui et sachant qu’il devrait partir tout de suite. Son cul de petit ami avait dit qu’ils devraient aller à un rencard parce qu’apparemment ils ne le font plus, bien que Jisung avait en fait planifié plusieurs rencards avec lui. Bien sûr, son copain n’écoute jamais, jouant habituellement à un jeu en ligne ou parlant à des étrangers, et Jisung toujours, se fait toujours debout parce que peut-être son petit ami a écouté cette fois et était juste en retard. C’est la raison pour laquelle il était assis dans ce café, ayant attendu depuis déjà deux heures et appelant et textant son petit ami à plusieurs reprises, mais jamais une seule réponse. Pourtant, Jisung s’accrochait à l’espoir, toujours à penser à un moyen de sauver la relation parce que, contre son meilleur jugement, il aimait encore vraiment ce gars, malgré ses nombreuses, nombreuses défauts. Jisung décida d’appeler à nouveau son petit ami. Attendit qu’il sonnait. Attendit encore un peu. Puis il est allé directement à la messagerie vocale, la voix féminine robotique lui disant pour la énième fois que la personne qu’il essayait d’appeler n’était pas disponible pour le moment et de s’il vous plaît essayer à nouveau plus tard.

Quel âne.

Il tricote avec la paille qui était dans sa tasse vide, ignorant les regards sympathiques d’autres couples heureux ou des gens qui étaient venus ici pour étudier ou même certains des baristas, et il cycle entre regarder l’horloge sur le mur lointain et vérifier l’heure sur son téléphone, comme si vérifiant religieusement toutes les deux minutes ferait venir son petit ami. Il est clair que cela n’arriverait pas. Il attendait ici depuis trois heures — il a vérifié son téléphone encore une fois. Il était presque huit heures du soir et il était arrivé ici à cinq heures. Trois heures plus tard et toujours pas de petit ami, bien que Jisung commençait à le considérer comme son ex-petit ami maintenant.

Jisung attendit et attendit, regardant du coin de son oeil quand les gens commencèrent à quitter un envié les couples qui riaient et balançaient leurs mains, leurs doigts entrelacés alors qu’ils sortaient avec joie pour rentrer chez eux. Mon Dieu, ce que Jisung donnerait pour avoir une relation comme ça.

Bientôt, Jisung était le seul qui restait dans le magasin, à part quelques employés qui s’apprêtaient à fermer pour la nuit. Le soleil se couchait déjà le jour d’automne, le ciel passant du bleu à l’orange. Quelques minutes de plus, et Jisung a finalement pensé à rentrer chez lui, puisque le magasin avait déjà fermé pour la nuit. Dès qu’il se leva, quelqu’un sortit la chaise en face de lui. Jisung s’arrêta, béant sur qui s’était assis. C’était un garçon, probablement à son âge avec de courts cheveux noirs et un stylo caché derrière son oreille et une boisson fraîchement faite dans ses mains, qui avait travaillé là ce jour-là et était évidemment celui qui restait pour fermer boutique. « Vous sembliez avoir besoin d’un ami », avait-il simplement expliqué, en passant le verre à Jisung.

Jisung haussa les épaules et se rassembla, ne voulant pas se montrer impoli envers ce garçon qui, après un rapide balayage de son badge, apprit que Jisung s’appelait Hyunjin. « Ce dont j’ai vraiment besoin, c’est d’une grande pizza. Je n’ai rien mangé depuis le déjeuner. »

Hyunjin a sniffé. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici? » il s’interrogea, éloignant la boisson intacte, comme si elle l’empêchait de prendre pleinement Jisung.

« Trois heures. Mon copain voulait aller à un rencard parce que « Oh, Jisung, on ne fait plus jamais des choses en couple », » se moquait de Jisung, agitant ses mains fantastiquement dans les airs alors que sa lèvre recroquevillée dans le dégoût. « Mais de toute évidence, il était trop occupé à jouer au Fortnite pour répondre à mes appels. » Il soupirait, s’affaissant sur son siège et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Hyunjin s’est regroupé les lèvres d’un côté. « On dirait un connard. »

« Oh, croyez-moi, il l’est », rit Jisung. « Il n’a pas de travail, il ne chie pas dans l’appartement, il ne vient même pas dîner avec moi quand je l’appelle! Tout ce qu’il fait c’est jouer à des jeux vidéo, et il ne fait même pas de pause quand je veux vraiment lui parler. Nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble parce qu’il est trop dévoré par ses jeux pour s’en soucier. Honnêtement, je pourrais probablement déposer ses affaires dans une boîte devant lui et lui dire de sortir de mon appartement et il dirait juste « huh-huh » sans même le remarquer. En fait, je vais probablement le faire. »

« Yikes, » dit Hyunjin. « Au fait, quel était votre nom encore? Vous avez dit Jisung, n’est-ce pas? »

"Ouaip, c'est moi."

Hyunjin fredonna, les coins de ses lèvres pleines s’inclinèrent. « Nom mignon pour un garçon mignon. » Jisung a failli s’étouffer avec son verre au compliment inattendu. « Je suis Hyunjin, mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà. Je veux dire, vous savez, badge. »

Jisung hocha la tête, pressant sa paume sur sa poitrine alors qu’il essayait de ne pas pirater ses poumons. « Oui, a-t-il dit, une fois qu’il a réussi à dégager ses voies respiratoires. Je l’ai lu quand vous vous êtes assis. »

« D’accord, je me suis dit. » Ils restèrent assis en silence quelques instants avant que Hyunjin ne tire une serviette de son distributeur au milieu de la table, puis le stylo de derrière son oreille.

Jisung s’est craner le cou pour essayer de voir ce que Hyunjin écrivait. « Que faites-vous? »

« Je vous donne mon numéro au cas où vous auriez besoin de déménager », explique Hyunjin avant de donner la serviette à Jisung. « Ou au cas où vous voudriez simplement dire bonjour si vous avez déjà un plan de secours au cas où cela se produirait, ce que j’espère ne pas être le cas de toute façon parce que ça craint vraiment d’essayer de trouver un nouvel endroit, croyez-moi, je sais. »

« Vous avez perdu votre maison? » questionne Jisung. « Comment cela se fait-il? »

« Je suppose que mon petit ami a décidé de me larguer pendant que je travaillais. Je rentrais du boulot et toute ma merde était juste devant la porte. C’était mon appartement pour commencer aussi, alors imaginez comme c’était merdique. Il va probablement se faire virer ce mois-ci, parce qu’il dépendait de moi pour gagner de l’argent, mais il s’est plaint de ne pas en avoir assez. Honnêtement, c’est un abruti total. Probablement, je pensais que me virer diminuerait les dépenses, mais il est complètement fauché. » Hyunjin a cardé ses doigts à travers ses cheveux avec un soupir. « Cela ne s’est produit qu’il y a quelques semaines, et cela fait encore un peu mal. »

Jisung a froncé les sourcils. « Avez-vous trouvé un endroit? »

« Oh, ouais, ne vous inquiétez pas », a assuré Hyunjin. « Mon ami Changbin était disposé à m’accueillir, et je vis avec lui jusqu’à ce que je puisse économiser assez pour obtenir mon propre appartement à nouveau. »

« C’est bien. » Jisung a lu sur le numéro de téléphone, mordant un sourire aux petits cœurs entourant le numéro que Hyunjin avait gribouillé. « Attendez, mais trois ne serait-il pas trop si je finissais par avoir besoin de rester avec vous? »

Hyunjin a seulement haussé les épaules, apparent non dérangé. « Je suis persuasif, a-t-il dit. Je peux convaincre Changbin de vous laisser rester. »

Jisung ne pensait pas que ça pouvait marcher, mais il n’a rien dit.

« Eh bien, je devrais probablement fermer maintenant si je veux garder mon emploi », a dit Hyunjin en me levant. Jisung se leva aussi, poussant sa chaise. « C’était un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Jisungie. »

Le coeur de Jisung martelait sur le surnom. « C’était agréable de vous rencontrer aussi », répondit-il avant de sortir du café, en serrant la serviette avec le numéro de téléphone de Hyunjin à la main.


End file.
